Are You Game?
by Kingofreaks
Summary: After losing the Basketball tournament Paula has a secret to tell Lynn and it's now or never. How will Lynn react and does she have a secret of her own?
1. Chapter 1

The basketball tournament had ended and unfortunately Lynn hadn't earned her new b, yet she seemed to be taking the loss in stride.

Everyone had gone to the park to celebrate but as the day wore on the other girls drifted off until only Lynn and Paula remained.

As Lynn sunk free throws from the half court line cheering herself on Paula sat on the bench and watched.

A knot was forming in her stomach as she watched Lynn's antics, the street lights would be coming on soon.

She had to act soon she told herself or months of planning would all be for naught, not to mention the effort of the other girls.

Clearing her throat Paula called over to Lynn a bit too quietly, get a hold of yourself Paula she's just another girl, "Lynn!", she called again a bit louder this time.

It was enough of a distraction to cause Lynn to miss her shot, Paula winced when the other girl swore.

The brief flash of ire that flashed across Lynn's face when she looked over at Paula was like a punch in the chest.

It was followed by a flash of realization then an apologetic expression, "Sorry," Lynn said as she walked over leaving the ball on the court, "I just got in the zone and forgot you were here."

The idea of Lynn being mad at her hurt less than the thought she wasn't on the other girls mind at all.

Taking a seat on the bench Lynn briefly brushed up against Paula causing her to blush.

"Was there something you wanted to say," Lynn asked before taking a long pull on her water bottle.

"Oh, um," Paula sputtered trying to come up with something, anything, "I was wondering if . . . you're seeing anyone," she trailed off weakly.

Apparently unaware of her discomfort Lynn answered candidly, "There was a guy."

That's that, Paula thought to herself, out of the game before I had chance oh well could have been worse.

"But that's over," Lynn continued causing Paula to perk up, "Some guys just don't appreciate a lucky jockstrap."

Paula didn't know what to do with that information and Lynn didn't seem to be about to elaborate on the subject.

"There hasn't really been anyone since," Lynn continued, "What with high school coming up I won't have time for dating, I'll need to impress the college scouts."

"So," Lynn asked changing the subject, "tell me Paula are there any special guys in your life?"

The turn around caught Paula off guard and she tensed up, "Oh I don't. . ."

This was apparently enough for Lynn to come to a realization, "My bad I shouldn't have assumed," Lynn said a bit chagrined.

Assumed what?, Paula wondered silently, the confusion all over her face.

Lynn winked at her and said, "It's okay, I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to," then trying to reassure her further, "a couple of my sibs are switch hitters."

It took Paula a moment to grasp the metaphor, when it hit her she made an ooh face.

Then trying to duck Lynn's question she asked, "You have siblings? How many?"

However Lynn's focus was laser sharp, "Ten; nine sisters, one brother but we're not diving into that right now, stick to the subject,"

The girl was relentless, "If your trying to dodge the question then I must know her which means she's on the team," Lynn said thinking aloud

Paula was lost for words, Lynn was so close and it killing her.

"I'm right aren't I," a smug grin crossed Lynn's face and she pumped her fists in the air triumphantly, "I knew it!"

So close, Paula thought, just a little bit further trying to will Lynn to the inevitable conclusion.

"Hmm well I don't think it's Amy no offense to her but I don't think she's your type,"

"Maya's cute I guess in a cuddly sort of way, but you seem like a girl that needs someone that can keep pace with them," Lynn said while framing Paula with her fingers, "I mean look at you laid up and even that isn't keeping you off the court."

Hearing admiration in the other girls voice Paula felt her face heating up.

"That only leaves Diane," Lynn said it but sounded unsure of herself, "Well come on don't leave me hanging!"

Nervously Paula slipped her hand into Lynn's then speaking quickly to make sure she got it out, "There is one more member of the team,"

Lynn's reaction was automatic she ripped her hand away in revulsion and slid down the bench.

Paula could feel her world coming crashing down around her, not again she thought why does this keep happening to me?

Staring at her incredulously, Lynn said, " Eww, you know Flip is like sixty years old!"

Dumbfounded at Lynn's mistake Paula gagged for a moment then without thinking said, "I'm not talking about Flip you dummy, It's you I like."

"Oh phew," Lynn said sliding back, "I was worried there for a moment."

There was moment of silence before the truth hit Lynn, Paula could practically see the gears grinding behind her eyes.

"Wait," Lynn said clearly confused but not repulsed, "Did you say, you liked me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Writer's Note; Thanks for the reviews shoutout to JamesSunderlandPillow should have said before but was inspired to write this by there own Lynn/Paula fic.

"You like me?" Lynn asked again unsure she'd heard Paula correctly, "like, like-like me?"

Ugh, I'm channeling my inner Leni, Lynn thought wanting to kick herself.

That was when she noticed that Paula was turning a deep shade of red, Lynn wanted to cut the tension but was sure she'd just make things worse.

"I'm sorry," Paula said apologizing, "I shouldn't have said anything, this whole plan was dumb from the start."

"Plan?" Lynn asked confused, "What plan?"

Paula had taken on the look of a linebacker with no defense surrounded by a rival offense.

Feeling her blood begin to boil she looked around suspiciously, "Is this some sort of prank? Did my sister Luan put you up to this?" Lynn asked a note of anger in her voice.

"No!", Paula said quick to defend herself, "it's not like that."

"Then explain it to me," Lynn countered looking around for hidden cameras still not convinced Luan wasn't about to jump out and yell gotcha.

The other girl sighed deeply, reminiscent of Lucy, "My plan to meet you and ask you out," Paula said fidgeting with one of her crutches.

Her suspicion fading Lynn gestured for Paula to keep going.

"I've had a crush on you for awhile but I didn't know how to get your attention," it was clear Paula couldn't be more embarrassed at this point.

"Why didn't you try talking to me," Lynn asked realizing as she said it how painful it can be talking to someone you like and immediately regret it.

"Are you kidding me?" Paula asked almost smiling, "You're Lynn Loud, your captain of every team or at least MVP."

"Who am I," Paula said with a sad laugh, "I'm just a new kid with a broken leg."

"I wanted to join the school team but this held me back," Paula explained gesturing to her leg, "Then I heard about the community league I thought I had a chance."

"Dang," Lynn said quietly, "But what if we hadn't ended up on the same team?"

Paula looked down a bit ashamed, "I may have gotten my friends to pool our babysitting money to bribe Flip into picking you."

Lynn didn't know what to say, she was used to guys hitting on her and Polly P was a notorious flirt as well but no one had ever gone to so much trouble just for her.

"I'm sorry I cost you your b, if you want to forget about this I won't bother you," Lynn could hear a twinge pain in Paula's voice, "I'll make sure the other girls let it go as well."

Watching Paula start to struggle to her feet, Lynn reached out and grabbed her arm maybe a little too hard.

The other girl flinched and for a brief moment Lynn thought she saw a flicker of fear, "Sorry," she apologized immediately loosening her grip, "I don't want to forget about you."

"You don't?" Paula asked nervously but hopeful.

"No, I don't," Lynn said smiling, "Do you want maybe go to Bob's Batting Cages and Bumper Cars next Saturday?"

"Like on a date?" Paula asked Lynn could see she was shaking a little.

"Yeah," Lynn answered trying to sound confident but also casual, "I mean you know if you want."

It was then they were interrupted by the blast of a car horn.

There was a blue SUV in the parking lot and a blonde woman was waving at them.

Paula groaned and pulled herself up onto her crutches, "Sorry that's my ride, text me about Saturday okay?"

"You know it," Lynn said waving goodbye.

It wasn't until Paula's car was pulling out of sight that the gravity of what had just happened began to weigh on Lynn.

I have a date Saturday, Lynn thought to herself, with another girl.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Lynn asked herself, suddenly unsure of what had just transpired.

It was Friday afternoon and Lynn had spent the entire week avoiding what was coming Saturday.

But now sitting alone in her Lynn was bouncing a ball off the wall finally giving into thought.

It wasn't that she was nervous about the date, not that she had been on many herself.

And it wasn't about her feelings for Paula either the opposite in fact and her lack thereof.

Lynn liked Paula just fine, even with the leg she was a great ball player, she had amazing leadership skills and she was pretty enough.

It was just that if she was being honest with herself she'd never like liked anyone.

She loved her family and her friends of course but as her friends and teammates eventually started developing crushes she just didn't.

She had learned long ago not to talk about it, she didn't want to be labeled the weird girl.

Recently when a secret love letter arrived at the house and all her siblings had claimed it must be for them her competitive spirit had kicked in and she'd invented a crush with another athlete at her school.

Oh Francisco, she thought; she'd tried going out with him to see if it jump-started something in her but found there was no change.

His whining about her lucky jockstrap, just because the incident had been caught on video and had gone viral, had been as good as any reason to break up with him.

Normally her lack of attraction didn't bother her, after seeing how it affected her siblings and teammates first hand she didn't feel like she was missing out on anything special.

Crushes, and boys, and girls for that matter just seemed to get in the way of important things like sports and her FBBLIR.

Now, however, she had stepped in it and was putting a friends feelings at risk.

As the ball thudded against the wall for the one thousandth three hundred and twenty-fifth time, not that she was keeping track, she wondered not for the first time why she had to be so impulsive.

A loud creak made her drop her ball, whirling her head around she watched as Lucy rose from her coffin.

"I predict nothing but misery for you," Lucy announced ominously, "If you don't stop tossing that infernal ball!"

"Sorry Lucy," Lynn said shrugging, "I didn't know you were in here."

Sighing Lucy said, "Somethings obviously bothering you, you should find someone to talk to about it."

"Not me obviously," Lucy added letting out another sigh, "I already have the weight of the world on my shoulders."

Making a face Lynn left Lucy to her silence but not before slamming the door.

Lucy's suggestion, however, wasn't a completely terrible idea.

Lynn had thought about approaching one of her sisters for some time, the sister she secretly admired most because they shared her fiery determination to accomplish their dreams.

Opening the door to her sisters' bedroom she found Maggie in the middle of giving Luan a neo-noir makeover.

Looking up Maggie glared at her and asked, "Don't you knock?"

Brushing off her girlfriend's comment Luan looked at Lynn expecting a reaction, "Do you goth something to ask me?"

Ignoring the pun Lynn swallowed and asked, "Yeah I was hoping you could tell me where Luna is?"


	3. Chapter 3

After an excruciating ten minutes of Luan's puns and Maggie's utter disdain, Lynn had learned Luna had gone to Karaoke-Dokie.

She decided it would be better seek Luna out rather than wait for her to come home, she would just be torturing herself until she talked this out.

Before leaving the house she let Lucy know about the 'party' in Luan's room, she knew her roommate harbored a less than secret crush on the older goth.

She figured the tip-off might buy her some good will with Lucy in the future.

Karaoke-Dokie was just a short ten-minute jog from her house so Lynn arrived quickly.

Upon entering the small karaoke bar Lynn was greeted by the sour notes of a teenage boy with a cracking voice singing Creep by Radiohead.

That's certainly what she was feeling like, the place was pretty empty so she spotted Luna almost immediately in a booth along the far wall.

Just great, Lynn thought cursing her sister, Luan had told her where Luna was but not that she was out with her girlfriend Sam.

Sam was cool enough, certainly nicer then Maggie who after sharing classes with the girl for years Lynn had concluded the goth had been born angry.

Though she didn't understand what had brought Luan and her classmate together even she had to admit Maggie seemed happier in her sister's company if only by degrees.

Was that why people did it, she wondered, trying to squeeze life for a little extra happiness?

She considered just taking off and speaking with Luna later, but her sister had spotted her and was waving her over.

Trudging over she felt like she had ankle weights on, she was relieved when both girls greeted her warmly apparently not annoyed she was cutting in on their date.

"Hey dude," Luna said as she sat down, "Fancy seeing you here."

"Oh yeah," Lynn said trying to think of a convincing white lie, "Just wanted to give the old pipes a stretch."

Ugh that was weak at best she thought, I'll get Luan back for this, sending me here was probably her idea of a joke.

"So," Sam asked looking past her furtively, "Are you meeting some friends here?"

This is so awkward, luckily Luna came to her rescue, "Sam could you grab us drinks, get me whatever; do you want anything Lynn it's on me."

Lynn politely turned down the offer and took Sam's place in the booth as she got up.

Digging some cash out of her wallet Luna waited until Sam was out of earshot before turning on her sister.

"What's up, dude? Is something wrong?" Lynn could see the concern in her sister's expression, she considered denying it for a moment but no time like the present.

"When did you know you were bi?" Lynn asked jumping straight to point, she saw an immediate look of relief cross Luna's face and even a hint of a grin.

"Oh time for this talk again," Luna said the words with good-natured humour.

"Again?" Lynn asked curiously but then it hit her, "Have our other sibs asked you?"

"I won't name names," Luna said with a serious note, "but yeah of few had questions they needed answered."

Taking this in Lynn nodded understanding and thankful their conversation wouldn't leave this table.

"I don't really like the b-word," Luna started, "Nothing against bisexuals, I just don't like being limited by labels."

"The truth dude is I just like who I like when I like them," Luna said smiling in the general direction Sam had gone, "Sometimes their girls, sometimes their guys and sometimes they fit outside the gender binary."

Nodding like she was following along Lynn was becoming more confused than she had been before the conversation started.

It must have shown because Luna shrugged, "I wish I could help but it just is what it is."

"What brought this on?" Luna asked trying to be of figure out where Lynn was coming from.

There was no point in hiding it. Lynn sighed, "I have a date tomorrow . . . with a girl."

Beaming from ear to Luna slammed a hand down on the table causing Lynn to grimace at the unwanted attention from other patrons.

Apologizing, Luna waved the spectators off than speaking softly, "Sounds like you have your answer, what's the problem?"

"You'd think I would," Lynn replied morosely, "I may have jumped in without thinking it through."

She explained to Luna everything Paula had done to get her attention and how she'd gotten caught up in the gesture, but left out her feelings about relationships.

After nodding along Luna let out a low whistle, "Sounds like she's got it bad for you brah."

Lynn scowled for a moment about to tell Luna off; like she didn't know what she'd done but Luna gave her a remorseful smile.

"That's our family though," Luna said wistfully, "a bunch of hopeless romantics who listen to our hearts instead of our heads."

"What do I do?" Lynn asked glumly, her momentary anger having fizzled.

"If you want my suggestion you should go on the date," Luna answered in a matter of fact way.

"But if I'm not sure I like her," Lynn started, protesting the suggestion.

"Dude that's what dating is for to find out if your right for each," Luna said grinning, "Do you think Maggie fell for Luan immediately?"

Lynn hadn't really considered Luan and Maggie's I depth before, on paper it didn't seem to make sense, she shook her head slowly.

"Of course not Luan's an acquired tune like screamo," Luna said putting her own spin on it, "but she convinced Maggie to give her a chance and look at them now.

What Luna was saying made a kind of sense but Lynn still wasn't entirely convinced.

"Look at this way," Luna said trying again, "It's not like you proposed marriage right?"

"You didn't, did you?" Luna asked quickly.

"No duh," Lynn said trying to figure out where Luna was going this.

"Exactly," Luna said as if it made sense, "You agreed to go on one date if it doesn't work out you gave it a shot she might hurt but she'll heal."

"That actually makes sense," Lynn said out loud not filtering herself.

Not taking offense Luna shot her sister finger guns and in her British accent said, "That's why they call me doctor love!"

"Doctor what?", a third amused voice asked entering the conversation.

Lynn watched as Luna turned pink her girlfriend Sam having finally returned with there drinks.

"Oh nothing," Luna mumbled taking her drink and shutting up hoping Sam would let it go.

Letting it drop for the moment Sam apologized to Lynn, "Sorry I took so long I ran into a friend."

"That's okay," Lynn said standing up prepared to go home and find a way to kill the rest of the day.

"Oh," Sam said a bit disappointed, "I thought you going to stay and stretch your pipes? I got you a root beer," she said indicating the third drink on the tray.

"Lynn has a gig tomorrow she has to prep for," Luna said trying to give her sister an out.

"That's true," Lynn said sitting back down and accepting the drink, "But that's no reason I can't stay for a couple songs."

Knocking back half the root beer in one gulp Lynn watched as Sam dragged 'Doctor Love' quite willingly up to the stage.

The things you do for family Lynn thought to herself, finally able to put aside some of her stress she smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Waiting outside Bob's Batting Cages and Bumper Cars, Lynn was feeling something unusual.

Normally filled with confidence she was feeling very self-conscience standing alone outside the local attraction.

One of the many things that hadn't occurred to her in the moment when she'd agreed to go out with Paula was how many kids her age hung out here on a Saturday.

It wasn't the idea of being seen on a date with a girl by someone she knew, psshtt let them watch, though chances were about even.

It was that she hadn't told her siblings, with the family distributed almost evenly across all grades it was a foregone conclusion that someone would see her and she'd be found out.

Then before she had even had a chance to figure out how she felt about Paula they'd all be clambering over each other to 'help' her.

Luna had been surprisingly cool about the whole thing even getting her a ride with Chunk so she wouldn't have to ask Lori or Leni for one.

Then while she was thinking it over and because the universe liked to watch her squirm she saw Clyde and his dad's in the parking lot.

Looking frantically around Lynn tried to find somewhere to hide, why hadn't she worn her shinobi shozoku under her date clothes like she'd wanted to.

It was too late Clyde had seen her and was running over excitedly, Lynn resigned herself to her fate.

"Hey Lynner Lynner chicken dinner, Lincoln didn't say you were going to be hear," Clyde said greeting her gleefully.

"Is Lincoln here with you?" Lynn asked looking around beginning to sweat, the man with the plan was all she needed.

"No," Clyde answered, "I'm just hear with my dad's were having a family day."

Wiping the sweat from her brow Lynn let out a sigh of relief and Clyde looked at her puzzled and asked, "Are you here with anyone?"

Dang it she thought, with all his psychoanalysis Clyde was basically a human lie detector.

Her only chance was a hail Mary, complete honesty and hope Clyde called in her favour.

Putting her hands on his shoulders she looked him in the eyes, "Listen Clyde I need a favour?"

"What kind of favour," Clyde asked beginning to sweat himself trying to look away from her direct eye contact.

"I'm meeting a date here but I'm not ready for my family to know so you can't tell anyone not even, no especially not Lincoln." Lynn said doing her best not to sound like she was pleading.

The anxiety melted away from Clyde's face and was replaced by a knowing grin, "So who's the lucky fella?"

That's when Lynn heard a polite cough from behind her, almost having a heart attack Lynn whirled around releasing Clyde from her kung fu grip to see Paula.

Not used to seeing Paula out of her basketball uniform Lynn almost didn't recognize her, she was wearing a baby blue tank top and a mixed blue skirt.

She was also wearing her hair down, she really was pretty, Paula started to blush under her gaze.

Lynn was suddenly feeling under dressed wearing jeans and a jersey, she started to say something but then remembered Clyde.

Turning back around she saw Clyde was entering the attraction with his dad's but before he did he turned and winked at her before miming zipped lips.

She shot him a thumbs up before returning her attention to Paula.

"What was that all about?" Paula asked curiously looking towards where Clyde had gone.

"Oh nothing," Lynn said rubbing the back of her neck, "Just a friend of my brothers."

"Oh that's good," Paula said laughing nervously, "I was worried for a moment I'd have to share you."

"Nope," Lynn said nervously, "You have me all to yourself."

Lynn had insisted on paying telling Paula she had paid her way when she paid Flip to put her on the team.

Paula noticed Lynn seemed a bit uncomfortable the way she'd acted with her brothers friend had seemed a bit odd.

She suspected she knew why, older gay people talk about how life has gotten a lot better for LGBTQA but if there was one area lagging behind it was sports.

Arriving at the batting cages Lynn seemed to steady her nerves.

When Lynn asked to bat first Paula smiled and nodded only to happy to see her date enjoying herself.

The girl, Paula had first noticed, soon returned confident in every action knocking balls flying into the fence Lynn was an athletic machine.

She wondered not for the first time if she had been selfish in asking Lynn out, Paula knew first hand the kind of rejection that could result from being outed.

"Earth to Paula, come in Paula," Lynn asked suddenly in front of her.

"Oh sorry," Paula said trying to laugh it off, "I must have drifted off."

Oh no, Paula thought, I hope she doesn't think I'm bored.

"No problem," Lynn said handing her a batting helmet, "Your up."

Putting on the helmet Paula hoped she wasn't about to embarrass herself, baseball wasn't really her game.

The crutches also weren't helping but having not quite believed Lynn wouldn't just shoot her down Paula would have said yes to a skydiving date.

Entering the cage she set her crutches to either side and balancing on one leg she picked up the bat and nudged the start button with her elbow.

That had been a mistake, managing to tap the first ball she lost control of her balanced and hit the ground just able to brace herself.

Two balls flew over her as she hugged the ground before Lynn rocketed in and slammed the emergency stop button.

Looking up Paula watched as Lynn caught the last ball fired with her bare hand, before tossing it aside and looking down a guilty expression on her face.

"I'm so sorry," Lynn said helping her up, "You were so good on the court your crutches didn't even occur to me."

"That's okay," Paula said brushing herself off, "I could just watch you hit again," she could, she really could and she hoped that didn't come off as pathetic as it sounded.

But Lynn shook her head, "Give me a sec," clearly thinking on her feet she nodded, "Got it! I'll hold you up while you hit!"

"I mean if that's cool with you?" Lynn asked waiting for a reply.

She wants to know if she can hold me, Paula thought feeling a bit dizzy and not from the fall, heck yeah she wanted to say but instead she managed a timid, "Yeah that could work."

Lynn who only came up to about Paula's shoulders wrapped her arms around Paula's waist and seemed to brace herself.

Paula stood there for a moment feeling like she was glowing and nearly jumped when Lynn asked if she was going to grab the bat.

Picking it up she lined up the pitching machine before hitting the button, this time much more stable she smashed the ball right down the middle.

Behind her Lynn who couldn't see the action, cheered her on all the same holding her tighter, Paula wanted for this date to never end.


	5. Chapter 5

After hitting a dozen balls Lynn suggested they get something to eat and Paula reluctant to have the other girl let go of her eventually relented.

Switching back over to her crutches Paula returned the bat and helmet and followed Lynn to the concessions stand.

After briefly viewing the menu Paula suggested splitting a meatball sub but this proved to be a concept beyond Lynn's comprehension.

"Share?" Lynn repeated slowly as if confused by the word.

"Yeah," Paula explained, "You know I eat half you eat half. . ."

Apparently idea didn't appeal to Lynn because she just shook her head, "Tell you what you go grab a table and I'll get the food."

Following the direction Lynn pointed Paula saw she was directed to a table in the back of the outdoor dining area away from other people.

She wanted to object but Lynn seemed happier and less on edge then before so Paula decided not to push the issue.

Reaching the table she sat down and set her crutches out of the way, she was trying to see what Lynn was doing when she heard something.

"Psssssst," looking around she saw someone hiding behind a large plant, "No don't look this way."

She'd already seen enough to recognize the voices owner, "Hi, your Lynn's brothers friend right?"

"Hi my name's Clyde," the boy hiding replied, "Are you really here on a date with Lynn?"

Paula considered lying but she really wanted to tell someone what harm could this do, "Yeah, can I ask why your hiding?"

"Wow," Clyde said to himself before answering question, "Me and Lincoln are like brothers and so I see Lynn as a sister but she can be a bit . . . aggressive when she thinks people are interfering in her affairs."

Paula could imagine that; Lynn had certainly been single minded on the court not that it was necessarily a bad thing.

"So?" Paula asked, "Was there something you wanted or . . ."

"It's nothing really," Clyde started, "Lynn just seemed a bit off earlier and my therapist says you should always trust. . ."

"Sorry," Paula interrupted Clyde cutting him off to get to the point, ""What do you mean she seemed off?"

"Well … it's probably nothing serious it's just that I've never seen Lynn nervous." Clyde sounded like he was trying to soft pedal it but did seem geuine in his concern.

"Well do you know if she's ever liked a girl before," Paula didn't know how close Lynn and Clyde were but if he was a family friend he might know.

The boy went quiet for a moment, "Lynn has never been what you would call a private person but she's never really seemed interested, , ,"

"Interested in who?" Paula asked wondering why Clyde had gone quiet.

"Wid ooo ay omfing?", turning at the voice Paula saw Lynn had arrived and was talking threw a mouth full of food.

It wasn't just her mouth that was full of food either, Lynn had brought back a tray crammed with what must have been everything on the menu.

There were two meatball subs, three chili dogs, a huge poutine, churros, deep fried mars bars, corn dogs, and even tucked in the corner was a modest sized salad.

No wonder Lynn was active in so many sports, Paula thought gaping at the buffet of fast food, she'd need to be that active to maintain her physique.

She didn't say anything but her thoughts must have been obvious because Lynn shrugged sitting down, "I wasn't sure what you liked so I grabbed a bit of everything."

"I hope your not a vegetarian," Lynn started then backtracked, "not that there's anything wrong with being a vegetarian."

Paula smiled Lynn sticking her foot in her mouth was somehow even cuter than normal Lynn.

"Don't worry I'm not a vegetarian," Paula said letting her off the hook.

The date seemed to be going okay Paula certainty seemed to be enjoying herself so why did Lynn feel like there was knot in the pit of her stomach.

She knew why but it hurt to admit, it was because she wasn't being honest with Paula, and she wasn't being honest with herself.

Lynn took a deep breath it was time to tell the truth, "Paula," she said quietly, "I think I'm broken,"

"What do you mean?" Paula asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"It's just that," Lynn started to flinch again.

"You don't have to tell me," Paula said trying to comfort her, "but whatever it is I won't tell anyone."

"I don't like you!" Lynn blurted out, immediately regretting her poor choice of words.

"Oh …," Paula managed quietly, the words the e exact unintended consequence Lynn had feared.

"That's not what I meant," Lynn said quickly trying to apologize, "I mean I don't like you the way you like me."

Paula wasn't meeting her eyes anymore and she felt rotten, "I tried to like you I really did but I guess I'm just broken."

The words started as trickle but became a stream, "I tried with Francisco as well."

"He's a cool guy, awesome soccer player, and cute or so I'm told," Lynn said the last part as a matter of fact rather then something she believed.

"He was nice enough, if a bit of a dweeb about a certain video, but I just didn't feel it."

Lynn watched as Paula raised her head she looked sad but also curious, "What didn't you feel?"

"I don't know," Lynn answered honestly, "Whatever it is people feel when they like someone."

In the silence that followed Lynn felt at a loss for words, the only things bouncing around her head were sports metaphors.

"Can I ask you something," Paula asked, she didn't sound angry or sad so Lynn took it to be a good sign and nodded.

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" Paula asked curiously.

She knew what Paula meant but asked anyway, "You mean on the lips or by someone outside my family?"

"Yeah," Paula answered her face turning a bit red.

"No, Francisco tried to surprise me but I decked him," Lynn said frowning, "that also might be why we broke up."

"Would it be okay if it wasn't a surprise?" Paula asked looking at her nervously.

Considering the request Lynn nodded if she was going to kiss anyone better it be on her terms and someone who cared enough to ask.

"We can go somewhere else if you want," Paula suggested looking around.

Lynn shrugged she wasn't wary of an audience, who cared what they thought, "I don't care if you don't."

Then as an afterthought Lynn added, "but no tongue!"

"What," Paula asked looking at her oddly.

"Nothing," Lynn said trying to brush her comment aside, "Just something my friend Polly told me about people kissing with tongue and it sounded gross."

"Oh okay," Paula said bemused before leaning over the table towards her.

Licking her lips nervously Lynn started to lean in, wait were her lips supposed to be wet, she wasn't sure.

Paula was still leaning forward eyes closed, ugh get your head in the game, do I close my eyes?

What if I knock my head into hers? No I've got amazing spatial awareness!

You're psyching yourself out Loud, just do it!, finally leaning forward she kissed Paula.


	6. Conclusion

**Authors** **note: Well here is the final chapter for this fic I want to thank everyone whose encouraged me with positive reviews special shout out to JamesSunderlandPillows. I hope you'll all enjoy.**

 **Trigger warnings for homophobia.**

The kiss was soft, warm and, kind of nice, but that was it Lynn waited for whatever she was supposed to feel but nothing happened.

There wasn't a choir of angels or rush of mushy emotions like in the movies, how could she have done this wrong Lynn thought cursing herself.

Paula was the one to pull back first and with one brief glance into Lynn's eyes she sighed, "You didn't feel anything, did you?"

The question surprised Lynn it was like Paula was reading her mind but instead of saying so she said, "We can try again, I can do better!"

"No it was fine," Paula shook her head, a sad smile forming, "I mean it was better then fine, but I just think you might be ace."

"Well of course I'm an ace," Lynn answered with a swell of pride, "that's the only way I do things."

This made Paula burst into laughter, "I don't know if I'd go that far; I meant ace as in asexual."

"Oh," Lynn said not sure how to take that, "What's that mean?"

"It means that you just don't like like other people," Paula explained obviously trying to sound supportive and was quick to add, "Its totally normal, some people are gay, some are bi and I have a feeling your ace."

"So you don't think I'm a freak or a jerk," Lynn asked not sure she wanted to hearb Paula's answer..

"I can't say I'm not disappointed but I could never think that," Paula seemed to drift for a moment then asked, "Did anyone tell you how I broke my leg?"

Lynn shook her head, it hadn't been her business she'd figured if Paula wasn't bragging about it then it must be embarrassing.

"I guess it started with a game of truth or dare," Paula said with a note of regret, "I used to go to school in Huntington Oaks, where I was on the football team,"

"No way you had a girls football team?" Lynn interrupted, filled with envy; having previously been forced to disguise herself as her brother to get on a team.

"Yeah I was quarterback," Paula said casually clearly trying to brush it off but Lynn was impressed all the same.

"One weekend I got invited to a slumber party by one of the cheerleaders," Paula rolled her eyes," I didn't really know her but some other girls on the team got invited so why not."

"This was before anyone knew I liked girls," Paula said emphasizing that fact, "All the girls there were talking about crushes on guys I just felt so out of place."

"Later on a bunch of guys showed up, and we ended up playing truth or dare, I remember not wanting to play but what could I do?"

"So it got round to to me, I chose dare because I didn't want to get caught in a lie," Paula sighed, "I should have known better but I thought they were my friends."

"I can't remember who made the dare but before I knew what was happening I was in a closet with one of the cheerleaders," Paula's face was beginning to turn red, "I figured I'd treat it like a band aid and get it over with but as soon a I kissed her the door flew open and everyone had their phones out."

"They were shouting things like dyke and queer, I don't know how they found out I just remember running out and walking home."

Lynn couldn't believe Paula had gone through that but also didn't understand how it connected to her broken leg.

"The next day at school everyone had seen the pictures they started saying that everyone on the team was probably gay," Paula sighed, "My teammates tried to get me to quit; maybe I should have."

The story was making Lynn angry; Luna and Luan had never said anything but she couldn't help but wonder if stuff like this had happened to them.

She could also see the memories were getting to Paula unsure what else to do she reached out and took the other girls hand.

The act of sympathy made Paula smile briefly, "Anyway during the next game the other girls were acting strange even the ones who didn't hate me wouldn't look me in the eye."

"I found out later they'd met with the cheerleaders to make a deal," Lynn could see an anger in Paula's eyes that seemed out of character.

"It started like a normal game but then towards the middle when everyone was getting hyped I got the ball and all my defense players sat down."

Lynn stared at Paula in shock but it quickly turned to rage she could see where this was going.

"Six players piled onto me before the ref called them off but my leg was already broken in two places,"

The story was jarring enough but calm casual manner in which Paula had told it was what really bothered Lynn.

If her own teammates had betrayed her as Paula described Lynn didn't think she'd ever stop being mad.

"What happened to those two faced bit…," Lynn caught herself before she swore.

This elicited a laugh from Paula, "The team got suspended from the rest of the season, but I also ended up having to tell my parents everything in the principal's office."

"Dang . ." Lynn said softly then tried to imagine what it must have been like for Paula, her own sisters had been able to come out on their own terms.

"How did they react," Lynn asked unsure what else to say.

"They don't really understand but there trying," Paula shrugged it off, "They were cool when I asked to switch schools."

There was a lull in the conversation, Lynn had never considered what it had been like for her sisters.

She wondered how her parents would react once she was ready to tell them and had gotten a better understanding of this whole ace thing.

While she was thinking, Paula took out her phone, "I guess I should call my parents tell them I'm coming home early."

"What? why?" Lynn asked confused unsure what she'd done now.

"Oh I just thought if this is over. . ." Paula said trailing off leaving it unspoken.

"I mean the dates a wash out but that doesn't mean we can't hang out," Lynn said genuinely surprised Paula wanted to bail.

"Are you saying you still want to be friends," Paula asked raising an eyebrow dubiously.

"Look I know it might be a bit . . . awkward," Lynn said fumbling her words, "but if your game, I am."

Paula considered Lynn's offer for a moment before finally smiling and nodding, "I'm game."

Epilogue

The day rounding down Lynn looked towards the bumper cars and shook her head, "It's probably good that I'm ace," she said trying the word out, "because I'm pretty sure dating might be the one thing I'm not great at."

Letting out a laugh Paula nodded agreement, "I wasn't going to say anything but now that it's not a date anymore . . ."

"Hey," Lynn said defensively before her face broke and she laughed as well.

"Lunatic Lynn Loud!" A boisterous voice called out from behind them, a girl glided to a stop by their table.

"Polly P!," Lynn exclaimed excitedly as her friend from roller derby invited herself to there table, "What are you doing here?"

"Not a whole lot," the skater said helping herself to a handful of Paula's fries, "I was supposed to be meeting some friends but they ditched me last minute."

"Hope I'm not interrupting something," Polly said winking at Paula and smiling broadly.

Lynn frowned for a moment trying to think of what to say.

"Just hanging out," Paula said filling in Lynn's blank and taking some of her own fries.

"That's cool," Polly said getting back up on her skates, "If Lynn doesn't watch out I might ask you to 'hang out' myself."

An idea was forming in Lynn's devious mind as Polly said something about not wanting to be a third wheel.

"Hey Polly," Lynn asked rubbing her stomach as if in pain, "Could you do me a favor?"

Polly seem to be caught off guard but shot her friend finger guns and said, "Ask and we'll find out?"

"That last chili dog I had isn't sitting right could you show Paula the arcade?" Lynn said gesturing towards the games.

"Sure thing ace," Polly said throwing her a salute, then offering a confused Paula help to her feet.

"And Polly one last thing," Lynn said trying to sound casual, "No tongue."

Polly looked surprised for a moment before flashing Lynn metal fingers and sticking out her pierced tongue.

Paula shot Lynn a nervous look that seemed to ask are you sure about this but Lynn just smiled waving her on encouragingly.

As they left table for the arcade Lynn could hear Polly bragging about her secret strategy for skeeball.

Lynn watched as a Polly tried and failed to put an arm around Paula's shoulders as she told her the secret was to throw overhand.

Now alone she thought about what Paula had told her and what Polly had just called her.

Ace eh? Yeah I think I can live with that, then she slowly stood up legs clamped together because that dog really was barking.

~fin~

 **Authors note: I hope this ending was satisfying I know it might not be what some off you were hoping for but it's the story I wanted to write.**

 **At present I don't have any plans for another Paula Lynn or Paula Pain fic but I'm nut ruling them out altogether.**

 **On a side not I had a rough week first manic steak in over three years, I'd competely forgotten the symptons it took me 7 days just to figure it out.**

 **Taking some time to put my head back together and figure out how I slipped, in the mean time there's a list of future projects on my page if there's one anyone particularly interested in send me a message and I'll see what I can do; also open to the idea of requests but current projects and mental health take priority so it would have to be quite tantalizing indeed.**

 **Cheers from the freak.**


End file.
